RAKHI KA YE BANDHAN
by aDITYA rAJAT fan
Summary: Raksha Bandhan special,,,,, A gift for all of u... A surprise for all of u... plese r and r


**Hello … hello my fellows I m back with an os**

 **But first of all many many many many many thanks to all of you for giving this much love to the story "APNE TO APNE HOTEY HAIN"**

 **Seriously … thanks to all of u…**

 **And my special tha…no no.. love to some one here who is very close to my heart .. no not some one.. but** _ **Some two..**_ **LOL to both of u…**

 **Without your enormous support… ye story ban hi nahi pati…**

 **Now coming back to the os..**

 **After ending the story .. many of you are missing Ansh And Abhika… mera bhi wohi haal hai… I m also missing them badly… to ye likh diya..**

 **Happy Raksha bandhan to all of u...**

 **humare yahan... ye festival manaya to nahi jata.. per its a gift for all of u..**

 **HERE WE GO...**

Rajat was in hotel's room packing his luggage. When his cell phone rang. After seeing the caller id a smile crept on his face. He received the call.

Hello….

Han… Rajat… kahan ho tum…?

Delhi mein hoon.. or kahan?

Arey haan…. I forgot…

Lagta hai salunkhe sahib… aaj kal bohat zada kaam karwane lagey hain ..tabhi tum batein bhool rahi ho…

Tarika said strictly: rajat….wo Abhijeet hi kaafi hai..in baton ke liye… ab tum..

Wese kia tum ne.. is waqt larney ke liye fon kiya hai muje…

Tarika said in irritated voice: arey nahi… kuch poochney ke liye kiya tha,,.. per tum ho ke..

Acha acha… sorry.. bolo kia keh rahi thin…?

Wo ..me pooch rahi thi ke.. kal kab taka a rahey ho ..

Rajat think some thing and smiled. Then said to Tarika in tired tone: arey yaar kal kahan… parson.. subha aa paun ga…

Ratattt…Tarika said in chewing tone ager ye joke tha.. to bohat hi bekkar tha…

Arey yar.. joke kahan me sach..

Rajat.. I m cutting the call.. b

Arey suno to… me mazak kar raha tha,,.. kal sham ki flight hai… airport se sidha tumhare pass hi aaun ga…

Tarika said in tough tone: yehi tumhare liye better ho ga..or..

Just then the door bell started ringing , so Tarika said : shayad koi aya hai… me tum se baad mein baat karti hun… bye..

Bye..

She cut the call and murmured: ye kon aa gaya jo... is tarha bell baja raha hai... then she look at the clock

Ansh...

She said while coming out : aa rahi hun...

then murmured: lagta hai... aaj mood bigra hua hai...

The bell was continuously ringing without a break.

finally Tarika opened the door with: arey beta aap...

But Ansh stormed in side and rushed to his room without any single word. Tarika stared at the way with open mouth. she closed the door and made her way to Ansh's room.

She saw him lying on bed without removing his I card and shoes . She moved forward and sat beside him

ansh... kia hua beta... aap aise...kia hua mera bacha haan...

Ansh didnt move from his place and just nodded his head in no.

Tarika said after thinking some thing.

me ne aaj apne bete ke liye pizza banaya hy apne hathon se... chalo jaldi fresh ho jao shabash... phir mumma khud Ansh ko pizza khilaye gi... theek hai...

Ansh again shook his head with: mumma... muje nahi khana ... please...

Tarika said: ansh beta... hua kia hai... bolo to...

Ansh didnt turn but said: mumma... please... muje baat nahi karni... sona hai...

Tarika pat his shoulder and said: ok... per ye ..uniform wagera change kr ke sona...aram se...

and moved out.

...

...

Its 5 pm when Abhijeet parked the car outside his house. he came out and moved to the door.

He murmured: arey... aj ye Ansh garden mein kiun nahi hai... ye to,..

Just then Tarika opened the door.

aa gaye... aaj itni jaldi..?

He entered inside and removed his coat and give to her then said while sitting on sofa.

Haan… wo bas aaj kaam jaldi khatam ho gaya tha.. to sir ne hi gher janey ko bol diya….

Tarika gave him the water.

He said: tumhara kal ka kia plan hai..Raakhi ka..? Rajat kab tak a raha hai..

Tarika said while sitting: haan… meri us se baat hui thi.. kal shaam ko 7 baje tak a jaye ga,,..

Abhijeet nodded then looked around: wese ye itni shaanti kiun hai gher mein...ye time to ansh ke khelne ka hai na...?

Tarika sighed: shaanti is liye hai.. pati dev g... kiun ke aap ka beta.. apne kamre mein hai... or kisi baat pr mood off kr ke baitha hai...

aain.. mood off... kiun.. school mein kuch hua kia?

Tarika said : arey yehi to nahi bata raha... me ne pizza ka lalach bhi diya... to ghari ke pendulum jesi mundi hila di ke nahi khana...

Abhijeet said: phir to zarur kuch bari baat hai...warna ye... apney chachu ki copy hai.. pizza ko no bolna possible hi nahi hai...

Then he stood up from sofa and was about to go when.

arey pehle tum fresh..ho jao.. me khana... lagati hun...

nahi... tum khana lagao.. me us ko le ke aata hun.. teeno sath mein khaein ge

Abhijeet entered inside Ansh room and found him lying on bed with closed eyes pretending to sleep. He move forward and pat his head

Ansh beta...

But Ansh didnt move.

beta muje pata hai... aap jag rahey ho... acha utho... dekho mumma ne aap ke liye itne pyar se pizza banaya hai na... chalo aao mil ke khatey hain...

Ansh shook his head and turned to other side. Abhijeet turned him again and made him sit.

he looked at his father and frowned and again try to lay down but Abhijeet hold him and said:

acha batao.. to sahi kia hua...? kisi ne kuch kaha aap ko... me complain karu us ki kal school ja ke...

Ansh jerked his hands and shouted: sab aik he question pooch rahey hain mujh se...muje nahi kaha na kisi ne kuch…..pizza khao pizza khao.. nai khana muje pizza..

Abhijeet said in strict voice: Ansh... ye kia baat hai... aap aise chekho ge...badtameez to nahi ho na aap...

Ansh moved away from him and said.

han sab dantein muje... sab... koi pyar nahi karta mujh se... guriya bhi nahi...

Now Abhijeet got the matter but he didnt spoke.

Ansh continued: kal rakhi hai...skul ki chutti hai... sab... keh rahey they...un ki behnein rakhi bandhein gi... disha... apne bhai se... oil paints ka set mangney wali hai... karan apni behen ko... ice cream khilaye ga... per me kia karun...meri behen to yahan nahi hai...

Abhijeet moved forward and cupped his face: beta... aap ki soniya didi to hai na... aap ko rakhi bandhey gi...

Ansh said in choking voice: nai... muje guriya se chahiye... wo muje rakhi…

He stopped and controlled his emotions but the sadness and depression was clearly visible on his face.

Acha.. Theek hai... Aap guriya ko daantna...ke wo aaii kiun nahi...

Papa... Ansh said in angry tone.

Acha acha sorry ..Jo kam me khud nahi Kar sakta wo aap ko bowl raha hun..

Ansh made a face.

Abhijeet said while putting his hand aroung ansh shoulder : Acha.. Chalo... Ab.. Utho.. Jaldi se... Then made a sorrow face Itni bhook lagi hai muje.. Aaj to me ne lunch bhi nahi kiya….

Ansh stamped his foot

papa mujhe Abhika se rakhi bandhwani hai bas..

The phone rang in hall here Abhijeet looked strictly.

Ansh us ke liye yahan ana… possible nahi hai… ye aap jantey ho…

Tarika riceved the call and heard .

Tarika wo tomato paneer ki recie{then she heard a loud voice from other side so said}..ye bhaiya kis pe chilla rahey hain…

Arey yaar ..WO Ansh... jab se aya.. Zid kar raha hai... Kal raksha bandhan pe... Abhika se hi rakhi bandhwae ga...

Shreya sighed : yahn bhi kuch aisa hi haal hy... Madam jab se aaii hain... Phooley huey moo se phir rahi hain... Bhaiya ko rakhi bandhni hai.. Un ke pass Jana hai...

Tarika sighed Kia karein ab?...

Shreya think something and said : Ruko me kuch karti hun...

Arey ...tum recipe to...

Arey wo baad mein le lun gi...

Abhijeet got up and ordered : chalo bahar a jao or khana khao..kal guriya se baat kar lena…

And moved out. Ansh silently followed.

...

...

Its 8 30 pm and Daya entered in side saw Shreya boiling milk for Abhika.

She saw him and asked through eyes" kam hua?"

He replied " ho gaya"..

Then he asked in low voice : kahan hai..?

Apne room mein..

He signaled Shreya and she gave him the glass.

..

..

Daya sat beside Abhika who was lying hugging her teddy and ruffled her hairs.

Abhika beta...

Abhika left the teddy and turned towards him.

He said: kia hua meri beti ko haan...

Abhika made a face and nodded in no.

Daya said softly: phir meri chiriya itni udas kiun hai...?

Abhika put her head in her father lap and said in teary voice: bhaiyya se milna hai...

Daya weaved her head: beta.. hum wahan nahi ja saktey na abhi... papa ko kaam hai na...

papa... kal meri saari friends raakhi baandhein gi ..apne bhaiyya ko... muje bhi .. bandhni hai..

Daya felt sad for his daughter.

He said: sorry...

Abhika bit her lip to control her emotions but tears are not ready to obeyed.

Daya said in fresh tone: acha .. aik kam kartey hain... hum na next year.. rakhi pe .. bhaiyya ke pass chaltey hain..or bohat saari chuttiyan le ke jaaein ge...phir aap wahan khoob enjoy karna... theek hai...?

Abhika shook her head smilingly. Daya bent down and kissed her forehead.

..

..

 **ON THE DAY OF RAKSHA BANDHAN.**

Abhijeet entered inside Ansh's room . He was getting ready for the function and trying to set the collar of his sherwani. Abhijeet carefully studied his expressions . Sadness clearly visible on his face.

He came in front of him and set his collar with: arey wah .. mera beta to bohat handsome lag raha hai...

But it create no effect

Abhijeet said: bilkul apne chachu ki tarha...

Now Ansh smile widely: papa.. sach mein... me chachu ki tarha lag raha hun...

Abhijeet shook his head smilingly.

Ansh again become serious: per guriya to aaii hi nahi...

And again made a sad face.

Abhijeet smiled and cupped his face: aap ko guriya ki raakhi bandhni hai na...?

Ansh nodded.

to chalo...

And he hold his hand and moved forward.

per papa kahan..?

aap chalo to sahi...

And they both moved out from the room.

...

...

They were at the terrace door when Tarika came in their way.

aik mint ruko.. beta...

Abhijeet moved forward and Ansh stopped there. Tarika put her palm on his eyes and hold his shoulder from other hand.

ab chalo...

Ansh confusingly followed. They came in center when Ansh heard a voice.

hello bhaiyyaa...

Ansh open his eyes to find Abhika smiling at him from the laptop screen and a thali in front of him with sweet chocolate and rakhi.

guriya...

bhaiya dekho… me ne rakhi bheji hai na..aap jaldi se pehen lo usey..phir soniya didi aa jaye gi un se pehle meri rakhi….

Ansh picked it up: per pehenu kese..?

Abhijeet sat beside him and said arey Ansh aap hath pe rakho to….

Ansh tried and with help of his father did it.

Abhika clapped with : bhaiya ko me ne first rakhi de di…

But Ansh maintained a sad face.

Daya asked: ab kia hua..?

Mujhe bhi guriya ko gift dena tha na..

Abhika smiled : wo to ap ne diya..ye wala..

She showed a mighty sized teddy.

Ansh narrowed his eyes and looked at his father who nodded.

Shreya said from other side : beta aap apni guriya ka ab muh meetha karwao…

Ansh picked up a sweet from thali and forwarded but again looked confused. Just then Abhijeet hold Ansh's hand and eat the chocolate himself. Ansh frowned.

Abhika clapped from other side : yeeeyy... bhaiy...

But couldn't complete her sentence because Daya gave a chocolate piece in her mouth.

Abhika looked at her father and about to say some thing. When she heard:

guriyaa... apna moo to dekh... bilkul maaoon billi jese chocolate lagi hai... ha ha ha ha...

 ** _6 more years have passed...most of the things change their shapes and apperances.. but the thing which remained unchange is... Ansh's pronunciation of billi... is still ''maaoon billi''_**

And he started laughing. Tarika Shreya Daya also laugh but Abhijeet controlled his laughter with difficulty because he exactly know what coming next for him.

He was memorizing the chocolate name when he heared..

Abhi...

He looked up at the screen . Abhika said in angry voice: dekhiye na... they all are laughing...

Abhijeet gave a look to Daya and Shreya and then looked back at Ansh and Tarika. They immediately stopped laughing.

They are all busy in lappy when heard the doorbell. Tarika literally ran to open the door.

Abhijeet sighed : lo beta ab aap ki Soniya didi bhi a gai..

Abhika added : mujhe bhi un se baat karni hai…

Tarika opened the door and hugged Rajat .

He pat her head : kesi ho...?

She nodded : theek hun...

They listened a voice from behind: arey.. aap dono ka ho gaya ho to humein bhi ander aney dije... muje bhi to apne bhai ko rakhi bandhni hai na...

They separated and give them a way. Purvi and Soniya entered inside. Soniya just say a small _hi_ to Tarika and rushed to the tarrace.

These three shook their heads in disappointment and then Rajat and Tarika goes upwards hand in hand. Purvi follwed them after closing the door.

Soniya tied the rakhi to Ansh and received a guitar shaped money box from her brother.

Tarika recived a gold pandent from Rajat.

Ansh and Abhika are busy in tailking to each other making plans for their vaccations meeting. Shreya clicked the photos from other side to sove the moment

They all are busy with each other.

Abhijeet and daya looked at each other for some seconds and conveyed thousand of masseges and emotions in silence. Both looked upward and thanked God. And recieved a precious smile in return. a satisfactory and contended smile.

 **End of OS.**

 **Happy Raksha Bandhan To All of u...**

 **may u enjoy your whole life inside the protected caring and loveable shells of your brothers.**

 **And for brothers... may GOD give u the power and strength to love respect and care for your sisters always..**

 **And for those girls who dont have brothers... as i dont have any,,,... dont be sad yaar... chill maro...jo us ne diya ...wo bhi acha.. or jo na diya wo or bhi acha,,,**

 **now me going... will come back when... i dont know.. may be kal parson.. but not confrimed..**

 **chalo g sab ko bye bye**

 **and han... please r and r**

 **tc**

 **shzk zehra**


End file.
